


Well someone had to do it

by sazandorable



Category: 999: Nine Hours Nine Persons Nine Doors - Fandom
Genre: Disturbing Fluff, Family Fluff, Gen, gagging content warning (sortof) probably, true end spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 16:57:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4357091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sazandorable/pseuds/sazandorable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aoi's baby sister is the cutest little monster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well someone had to do it

**Author's Note:**

> I finished the true end this morning at 6 am and June and Santa remained my second-favorites the entire time so of course this is the first thing I wanted to write, fml.
> 
> Dedicated to all of you who Liked my liveblogging about how cute June was and how much I was expecting her to kill everyone. How did you not die laughing.

He loves her, of course. That's the entire point, the reason they're both here in the first place. Still, sometimes, she takes it a little far, even for him.

"Do you really have to sit on him?"

She glances up at him, batting her lashes on her wide clear eyes, looking every bit as innocent as when she was twelve.

"I guess not, but it's _very_ satisfying. Wanna try?"

"Ew, no, thanks."

She smiles, that smile that makes her lips tiny like a cherry or a heart shape, with just the corners turning up mischievously, the cutest fucking little lady you've ever seen, and goes back to coaxing the bomb into Nijisaki's mouth.

Aoi sighs explosively (hah). "We have henchmen who could be doing this. We pay a whole company for taking care of things like this."

She looks up again, scandalized. " _What?_ But making someone else do that would be _mean_. I can't believe you would say that, Aoi!" She puffs her cheeks. "Also, like I just said."

Smile.

Aoi snorts.

His little sister is as fucking adorable as she is terrifying sometimes, and he loves her just as much as he did before she was turned into a monster.

Maybe he was, too. Maybe Hongou's sick game, or maybe Akane herself, after, turned him into a monster as well, and that's why he still loves her, because only a monster could love a monster. Maybe he turned into a monster himself; maybe he always had that potential in him and what Hongou did to them caused nothing that wouldn't have happened eventually anyway. Or maybe it's just that there's nothing in the world that could stop him loving Akane.

"Hold him better, I think I'm getting somewhere."

She's still a lot worse than him, though.

Aoi groans, but steadies Nijisaki's head between his knees and his hands obediently. After a minute, Akane makes a triumphant sound and finally pulls her hand out. Carefully closes his mouth with her fingers covered in saliva and bile. Wipes them on his shirt (he'll get changed, anyway).

Smiles and looks at Aoi, and his heart, his little black incinerated heart, bursts, burst with love and happiness and sheer disbelief still at how lucky he is to have her still, here, traumatized and distorted but _alive_. She never died, but he remembers when she did, he remembers that she could have, that she still might have died, present-tense. Not a day in the last nine years has it slipped his mind that she shouldn't be here, that they still have to get her out of that room.

"This is gonna work out," she whispers suddenly, like she's reading his mind. "Don't forget. I'm here, so everything we're doing will work out."

He puts his hand on her fingers on Nijisaki's jaw and leans over to kiss her forehead. "Yeah. Yeah."

She giggles as he kisses her forehead again, again, nuzzles her hair, breathes in its scent (fresh flowers, a hint of sweat: a living girl, no hint of burning flesh or ash).

"That's sweet, but we haven't got all day. Next."

In just a few more hours, it will all start again, and they will, obviously, be ready.


End file.
